


[PODFIC] Love On A Wire

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Last One Out of Beach City, F/F, Flirting, Moving On, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, you go repressed nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Pearl fixes things, gets advice, figures out phone calls, does laundry, flirts with cute girls, and generally finds herself in a pretty good place, both when it comes to herself and others. Not necessarily in that order.Podfic of "Love On A Wire" by TheBlindBandit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love On A Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016940) by [TheBlindBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindBandit/pseuds/TheBlindBandit). 



[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u1ed7i967lvq4mk/Love%20On%20A%20Wire%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0)

**Title:** [Love On a Wire ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8016940)

**Author:** [TheBlindBandit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindBandit/pseuds/TheBlindBandit)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Steven Universe

 **Pairings:** Mystery Girl/Pearl

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Length:** 00:26:41

 

 **Summary:** Pearl fixes things, gets advice, figures out phone calls, does laundry, flirts with cute girls, and generally finds herself in a pretty good place, both when it comes to herself and others. Not necessarily in that order.

 

 **Links:**[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u1ed7i967lvq4mk/Love%20On%20A%20Wire%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0); [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/love-on-wire)

 

Cross posted at amplificathon, AO3, and Tumblr.


End file.
